No Safe Place
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Sequel to “REVENGE AGAINST THE WILLOWS.” They thought it was all over, until strange things begin to happen and the team finds the lab under attack by the person they’ve dreaded for a long time. Rated K to be safe. Post Play with Fire COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No Where Safe**

**Summary: Sequel to "REVENGE AGAINST THE WILLOWS." They thought it was all over, until strange things begin to happen and the team finds the lab under attack by the person they've dreaded for a long time. Rated K+ to be safe. **

**Spoilers: Post Play with Fire**

**Note: Eddie is still alive!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. The only person I own is Jeff.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_Good morning Las Vegas! Its 4 o'clock in the morning and my oh my is it a beautiful day! We'll start things off by playing one of my personal favorites on the show, Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer_ greeted the man on the radio as Greg's alarm woke him up. As the song began to play, Greg Sanders groggily sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He loved working the Graveyard Shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but everyone agreed that 4 o'clock in the morning was just way too early. What made getting up worse though were the events that took place several weeks back. Greg had been kidnapped along with Lindsay to get revenge on Catherine, and almost got killed. And to make matters worse, the lab exploded accidentally because of Catherine. Greg was just not having a good month. But Greg moved on, and continued doing what he loved to do; work. Sure, the events from the past kept haunting him, but he learned to not let them bug him, and being at work with his friends, music, hopes of getting into the field, and a cup of his great coffee kept his mind off of them. So, very slowly, Greg took a shower put on a pair of jeans, his favorite button-up white and grey striped shirt, and his black tennis shoes, and grabbed his keys, heading off to work in his Blue Dodge Neon. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the pink-orange sky lit up Sin City. The best part of Las Vegas was the lights that glowed all day and all night. Finally, he arrived at the Lab and got out of his car, walking straight to the break room. The lab was deserted, very uncommon. But nobody really showed up until six, which gave Greg enough time to brew some Blue Hawaiian. As he reached for his secret stash, he noticed something lying on the counter. It was a card, addressed to him. The letters were very sloppy, and the envelope read:

Uncle Greggie

It was a card from dear Lindsay. Ever since the whole ordeal, Lindsay had been making him cards telling him thank you for helping her. It was quite cute, actually, and he posted them on his locker. He put it by his backpack and quickly set the coffee machine to drip as he made his way to the locker room. As he walked in, he saw Nick sprawled out on the bench fast asleep with Warrick on the ground next to him. Thinking quickly, Greg took out his camera and snapped a couple quick photos of them. Perfect black-mailing items. And just for kicks, he decided the best way to get them up. He opened his locker, placed his stuff inside, grabbed his ID and his lab coat, and slammed the door, waking both Nick and Warrick. "Morning sun-shines," greeted Greg with his cheerful smile.

Nick sat up and rubbed his eyes and Warrick used the bench to prop him up. "Sleep well last night?" said Greg sarcastically.

"What time is it?" asked Nick as he was yawning.

"It's…4:30 in the morning. Long night?"

"Yeah, so much evidence that I think we're maxed out on overtime," explained Warrick as he leant against the locker. Greg smiled and waved at them as he walked out of the locker room and back to the break room, where he saw his coffee already made and Grissom already beginning to drink it. "Good, I made it just in time for some of your coffee, Greg," said Grissom as he took a drink.

Greg sighed and rolled his eyes. Grissom smiled and sat down at the table as Greg got himself a cup. "So Greg, how's therapy been treating you?" asked Grissom.

"It's been good, I guess. Can't really complain, except that I feel like I'm being treated like a little kid again. I really don't need therapy, you know."

"Well, at least you only have two more sessions, right?" said Grissom.

Greg nodded. After all the incidents, Grissom had made the lab pay for him to go to therapy. Greg hated it, but knew he'd be wasting the company money, so he kept with it. As Greg sat down on the couch, Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick had just walked in. "Hey guys, see you're all up bright and early," said Greg, winking at Nick and Warrick.

Nick and Warrick give Greg a nasty look and Greg quickly looks away. Grissom eyes them suspiciously. "Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to business. Sara, you're with me on a robbery down in Henderson. Nick, you and Warrick are with Catherine on a homicide in the desert. Let's get to work."

Everyone leaves Greg sitting alone in the break room. Before Grissom left, he turned and saw Greg getting up and putting his now empty cup back. "You'll get a chance to work in the field, Greg. Just not yet."

"I know," said Greg as he placed the mug in the sink and walked past Grissom to the DNA lab. Grissom sighs and follows Sara out of the lab. As Greg sat in his rolling chair, he looked across the hall and saw the clean-up crew still working on the old DNA lab. It was definitely hard for Greg to work so close to there, but Grissom told him not to let it bother him. So, he had finally gotten use to it. To get his mind off of things, Greg began to blast Marilyn Manson in the lab. _I know they suffocate you more than the passing of everyday human events_ began Greg as Ecklie began his daily inspection of the lab. Quickly, Greg turned off the music and began to look down the microscope, pretending to work. Ecklie looked in and smiled as he walked back around the lab. Greg watched him leave and quickly turned back on the music. But the music soon died away and Greg accidentally fell asleep while on the job.

_He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Greg looked up and saw his arms hanging above his head and the deep watery abyss below him. Then, he heard the rope snap and send him flying to the water._

Greg quickly sat up and breathed heavily. _Just a nightmare_, thought Greg. Then, he heard "Feel Like Making Love" by Bad Company play on his cellphone. He then flipped it open and said, "Sanders."

"_Hey Greg, its Grissom. I need you to come down here with the Mobile Analysis Unit. This case just got serious."_

"Okay, I'll be right over," said Greg as he closed his phone. Greg grabbed his coat and ran out of the lab and into the Mobile Analysis Unit.

* * *

Greg had just arrived where he saw Sara standing outside waiting for him. "Hey Greg, glad you got here just in time. Come on in, Grissom wants to see you."

Sara led Greg inside where he saw a double homicide and Grissom leaning over one of the bodies. "Hey Greg, you wanted a chance to work in the field, here's your chance."

"Great, do you mind if I get some air?" asked Greg.

Grissom nodded and Greg quickly ran out back, ready to puke. He ran to the back fence and began to gasp for breath. It took a couple minutes to regain his senses and he turned back around. But he saw something that had him speechless. "Grissom, Sara…you might want to come see this."

Grissom and Sara ran out. "What's wrong Greg?" asked Sara.

But Greg just pointed at the side of the house. Sara and Grissom both looked at the house. On the side of house, written in blood, was:

I'M BACK!

TBC…

**Yeah, the first chap is done. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOA! That was quick! Glad I was able to make you guys happy. Might as well add to the excitement, right?**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

As they each stared at the wall, Brass came out back after receiving Grissom's call. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Apparently we have someone that wants us to know he…"

"Or she…" interrupted Sara.

"…Is back," finished Grissom. Brass nodded and took another look at the wall. As they each examined it, Greg stood by the fence biting his nails. Sara walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Greg looked at Sara. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sara nodded and turned to walk away. "What if he wrote it?"

Sara turned back around. "Who?"

"You know…_him_," replied Greg. Sara nodded and motioned for Grissom and Brass to come over. "Why do you think…?"

"You heard what Terrance said. He said that Jeff was going to come back."

"What's going on here?" asked Grissom.

"Greg thinks that Jeff wrote the message."

"No, that's not possible Greg. Jeff was a kidnapper, not a murderer," explained Brass.

"Actually, Catherine told me she put him away for MURDER 15 years ago and don't forget he tried to KILL me."

"Greg, relax. We have no evidence suggesting that Jeff wrote the message," said Grissom.

"No, he's back, Grissom…he's…" started Greg.

"Greg, calm down. No one has seen Jeff for the past several weeks. Even if this was him, how would he know that we were going to work this case? Why don't you just go back to the MAU and process the blood evidence and everything else, okay? Sara will go and help you, okay?"

"But, Jeff could be…" started Greg.

"Greg, relax. Nothing is going to happen to you, okay? Let's just go get this stuff done and you can head straight back to the lab, okay?" said Sara.

Finally, Greg gave in and followed Sara back to the MAU. As they walked into the van, they began to process the evidence, unaware of the Ford F150 watching them. It took them a couple minutes to finish processing, and all they got was the blood on the wall belonged to one of the victims, a partial fingerprint, and a smudged fingerprint. Greg told Sara he would have Jacqui try to run the fingerprints and he'd call her with the results. As Sara walked out of the van, Greg drove away with the Ford F150 following close behind.

* * *

Greg had just arrived at the lab and made his way over to Jacqui in the fingerprint lab. "Hey Jacqui. How good are you with smudges and partials?" asked Greg.

"If I got both, maybe I could do something about it, why?"

"Because Grissom needs you to run these smudges and these partials with each other and see who they came from."

"Sure thing."

Greg was just about to leave when an idea struck him. "Oh, and if you actually get a print, could you run it against a Jeff Crawford?"

"Isn't that the guy…" started Jacqui.

"Yeah, but lets not get into too much detail. Could you page me with the results after you page Grissom?"

Jacqui nodded and got back to work as Greg walked down the hall and into the DNA lab. Sitting on his desk was a pile of evidence from Dayshift, all of them with Ecklie's name on it and a "TOP PRIORITY" written underneath his name. He decided he start with those, but Nick and Warrick walked into the room with a big bag of evidence. "Hey Greggo, what's up?"

"Oh, hey guys. Got anything for me?" asked Greg with hope.

"Yeah, we need you to run these for us ASAP," said Nick.

"No sweat, you guys just hit the top of my list."

Nick and Warrick thanked Greg and walked out of the DNA lab and towards Trace. Greg began to pull out the swabs and began to process them. There were a good 40 swabs in the bag and it was a long process. As he waited for Nick's and Warrick's swabs to come back, he kept seeing the disturbing blood message on the wall. Could it really have been Jeff? He hoped to God it wasn't. The message that his partner told him after they caught Terrance still replayed in his mind_. Greg took a deep breath and walked in. Terrance sat there smirking as Grissom and the team stood behind the window. "What do you want?" asked Greg, standing as far away as possible._

"_Jeff told me to tell you that he'll be back. And not just for you, but for your friends, too."_

Sure, Terrance was behind bars and probably made that up to scare him, but he couldn't help but think that Jeff was back and after him…or the whole team. Then, the computer beeped with a match and the results began to print. All the blood swabs came back the victim, but one blood stain and some salivia stains came back from a Jason Stone. His rapsheet was pretty simple; petty theft, grand theft auto, and manslaughter, but nothing that criminal. He then paged Nick and Warrick and got to work on Ecklie's samples. Just then, both Nick and Warrick walked in. "You paged?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, all the blood came back from the victim, but one blood sample and a saliva sample came back Jason Stone. Here's his rapsheet and current address."

"Thanks G," said Warrick as they headed out to the parking garage and towards Jason's house. Satisfied with his work, Greg went to work when he saw Nick's cellphone sitting on the counter when he put it down to pick up the results. Shaking his head, he ran out to the parking garage to give it back. As he walked up to the car, the Chevy Tahoe burst into flames, sending Greg flying back a good ten feet. Debris flew everywhere and a hot metal piece hit Greg on the arm. Greg carefully held his aching arm and looked at the smoldering car sitting before him. The once peaceful car that transported Nick was now in flames. "NICK! WARRICK!" shouted Greg as he ran up to the car. As he approached the vehicle, he saw Nick's and Warrick's badges on the ground by the door. With tears beginning to form, he carefully picked them up and wiped away the ash. "No…" whispered Greg as he stepped back from the vehicle.

After trying to deny the fact that his friends were now gone, he fell on the ground and rocked back and forth, watching the car burn to a crisp. Jeff, however, was standing by his Ford F150 and was watching Greg mourning over his friends. Jeff smiled at his handywork and got into his vehicle, driving back to wherever he came from to plan his next move. Greg just sat there and watched as the flames slowly extinguished themselves.

TBC…

**Alright guys, the second chapter. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You didn't think I was going to leave you hanging like that, were you: p**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Greg continued to watch his friend's car burn with his friends inside as two men ran up behind him. "What the hell happened to my car?" asked the Texan voice.

"Calm down, I'm sure Greg here knows, right?" said the African-American man.

"I was just coming out here to give Nick back his wallet…" started Greg.

"So that's where my wallet went," said the Texan as he reached down and took the wallet from Greg's hands.

"Anyway, when I came out here, I saw Nick's car burn with Nick… and… War… rick… in… side," said Greg as he turned around and saw Nick and Warrick standing behind him. "Nick? Warrick? But you were…" started Greg.

"Actually, Nicky here realized that he forgot his wallet in DNA and when he went there, he didn't see you or the wallet and as we walked out, we heard an explosion and we thought you were hurt," said Warrick.

Greg looked at his friends with a sense of happiness and confusion. "Well, now that we have that settled, Warrick, let's get into your car and head to Jason's house, shall we?"

Warrick nodded and turned to Greg. "Catch you later Greggo."

They each patted Greg on the shoulder and walked to Warrick's car. Greg sighed with relief and headed back to DNA to get to work on Ecklie's evidence. As he sat down, he called up Grissom. "Hey Grissom, its Greg. Nick's car just blew up."

"_WHAT?" _shouted Grissom.

"Nick is fine. Anyway, I think Jeff is behind it. Can you just come back and process the car?"

"_I'm kinda busy Greg. How about you go and process the car. Think of it as some field work practice, got it?"_

"Alright Grissom." Greg hung up the phone and grabbed his kit from beneath his desk and went to the garage. As he walked out to the car, he saw the flames already dead. That made it a little easier. Hopefully Grissom would send someone over to help him. He never worked a bomb before him. The only thing he knew about bombs were the chemicals in it. He put on a pair of gloves and began to work on the steaming car. As he touched the handle, he quickly pulled it away. The handle was still very hot. How was he going to work on a hot piece of evidence? So, he decided to sit off to the side and wait for it to cool down.

* * *

However, inside, Jeff had made it past the secretary and the people in the lab and began to head to DNA. He saw Greg gone and smiled. _Perfect_, he thought as he walked over to the desk. He saw all the evidence on the table and smiled again. "Such a shame all this evidence has to go to waste."

He then put his backpack down and brought out a glass of nitroglistern and placed it next to the hotplate under the fume-hood. Smiling, he turned on the hotplate and he quickly walked out front to the coffee shop across the street. As he sat down at the table, a waitress came up. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cappuccino."

The waitress smiled and walked off as Jeff watched the lab carefully.

Finally, the car was cool enough and Greg got to work. He snapped plenty of photos and found little pieces of what looked like a pike bomb. Those were dangerous bombs and surprised that Jeff didn't set if off as he put the bomb in. Clearly Jeff was good at explosives. He tagged, printed, bagged and photographed everything in the car. Unfortunately, Nick's favorite Texas A&M bobble-head was in a billion pieces scattered around the car. Nick was not going to be very happy. Satisfied with what he got, Greg took everything and headed to Hodges in Trace. "Hey Hodges, can you run this stuff?" asked Greg.

"Why?"

"Because Nick's car exploded and he put me on the case to figure out what happened."

"Alright," said Hodges as he took the evidence and Greg walked out of the room. He then headed to his lab and pushed the play button on his stereo. _Somebody once told me the world was going to roam me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_ began to play through the room as Greg got to work on the DNA evidence on his desk. _Hey now, you're an allstar, get your game on, go play. Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on, get paid, _Greg sang as he put the evidence through. Then, the smell of burning plastic filled the room again. Before he could get out, the explosion sent him flying through the glass a second time. But unlike the first explosion, this one was bigger and sent debris flying everywhere.

* * *

Outside, Grissom and Sara had just arrived when they heard an explosion from inside. "Not again," said Grissom as he and Sara ran inside. The ran to DNA and saw a bigger explosion site than before and Greg nowhere to be found. "GREG!" shouted Sara as they began to run to the lab, but the were quickly rushed out by security officers with everyone else inside the building.

* * *

Across the street, Jeff smiled as he saw everyone rushed out of the building. He finished his cappuccino and let the bill on the table. He then got into his car and sped away again, waiting to see what was going to happen next and plan his next attack.

TBC...

**OH NO! Another cliffy! Please R&R, Greg's life depends on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG, that is like, a total new record for amount of reviews for three chapters. Anyway, I'm glad y'all like this story so far, I was kinda nervous that I wouldn't make this story better than the first. Guess I was proven wrong, huh?**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Everybody in the lab was rushed out of the smoking building and it seemed like dejà vu. People were rushing in and out, EMT's were checking out everyone, and Grissom kept trying to run in and find Greg. For the past half an hour of evacuation, Greg had not been taken out on a stretcher, nor rushed out safe and sound. It was driving Grissom crazy. Nobody would let him in and one of his teammates was in there, hurt or worse. Waiting was not very easy for the man people considered very patient. He had to get in there. Then, Grissom noticed that nobody was coming out, so he figured it was okay to step inside. As he rushed past the paramedic trucks and towards the door, a Bomb Squad guy stopped him in his tracks. "I'm sorry Mr. Grissom, but we can't allow anyone in at this time."

"No, I have to get in there. One of my team is still inside," said Grissom.

"We haven't found anyone else. Everyone that we found is not out of this building. Why don't you go wait…?"

"I'm tired of waiting, I need to get in there," shouted Grissom.

The bomb squad man shook his head. "I can't allow you. We found heavy traces of nitroglycerin around the point of origin, and we believe it is very unstable. We have to limit the amount of contamination before anyone can go in."

"I don't care, my friend is in there and I'm not going to wait any longer," shouted Grissom as he pushed past the man and into the building.

The building had looked like it had the first time when it exploded; dark and dirty. Grissom brought out his flashlight and began examining the ground. It looked a lot worse then it did before, not to mention the first time there wasn't nitroglycerin. Careful not to step on anything, Grissom made his way to the DNA lab. That's when he saw it. The lab was a total catastrophe; glass shattered everywhere, rubble piled on top of rubble, things that were once brand new now completely destroyed. It was a crime lab's nightmare. The only thing that Grissom could think of was that maybe Jeff had returned and was fulfilling what he set out to do before. Unfortunately, Greg was no where to be seen. "GREG!" shouted Grissom as he scanned the area.

But there was no sound. Could he have been blown to bits in the explosion? Was he trapped underneath some rubble and couldn't get out? All this thoughts flooded Grissom's mind. He continued to look around as Catherine and Sara walked behind him. "Found anything yet?" asked Catherine.

"No, but keep looking. Greg's in here somewhere, I know it."

* * *

Greg had woken up beneath a huge pile of cement and stone. The area he was in was tight with limited oxygen. He tried to bring his hand up to his face, but he felt a large piece of stone holding his arm down. He was trapped. He could hear the movement around him, and he tried to shout out for help, but every time he breathed in, his throat would coat with dust. This was not a good place to be in. Greg could feel the scars on his back from the previous explosion reopen, his once dislocated left shoulder dislocated again, pinned beneath the heavy rock. Scrapes and bruises and scars where all over his body and he had no way of getting out. His head felt very woozy and figured he must have gotten a concussion. The only thing he could do was wait for someone to find him. Time flew by, and he was beginning to fall asleep when he heard Grissom shout out his name. "Grissom?" Greg said with a hoarse voice, definitely inaudible for Grissom to hear.

He tried to move, maybe be able to signal for help, but the heavy rock restricted his movements. Then, he did the best thing he could think of; yell. But as he breathed in, dust coated his throat again and Greg coughed violently. That's when he heard Sara yell, _"Greg?"_

His violent cough continued and he heard Catherine shout, _"He's over here."_

* * *

Grissom, Catherine and Sara had just heard Greg cough and were running to the site. "We need rescue over here," shouted Grissom.

"Greg! Greg, where are you?" shouted Catherine.

"_I'm….over…here!"_ coughed Greg.

They all ran over to the muffled voice followed by rescue and EMT's. The team bent down next to the pile of rubble. "Greg. Greg, can you hear me?" asked Sara.

"_Yeah,"_ replied Greg with a hoarse voice.

"Can you move?" asked Grissom.

"_No, my arm is pinned under a rock."_

They each let their heads hang low. "Hold on Greg, we're gonna get you out of there," said Catherine.

But Greg didn't reply. This wasn't good. Everybody within reach then began to pull away the stones trapping Greg. It was long and laborious, and many people came in to help. "Hold on Greg, we almost got you," said Catherine as she pulled away a stone and revealed Greg's unconscious face.

"We got him," said Catherine as they each took the rocks around Greg. That's when they saw the large stone pinning Greg's left shoulder to the ground. "Okay, on the count of three, we lift. One…two…THREE!" shouted Grissom as he and many rescue team members lifted the rock from Greg's arm.

Hurriedly, the EMT's put Greg on a stretcher and wheeled him out of there. As they watched them leave, Catherine placed her hand on Grissom's shoulder. "Good work Grissom."

Catherine left the building followed by Sara and Grissom. As they stepped outside, they saw the Paramedics leave, lights blazing. Warrick and Nick had just arrived in time to see Greg wheeled away. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Nick.

Greg had always been like a little brother to Nick, and Warrick hadn't had much to do with him. But Warrick had always respected the dude; especially by the way he can make you smile when you're down. "I hope so," said Grissom.

"Do you think that my car bombing and the lab explosion is connected, or just a coincidence?" asked Nick.

"I don't believe in coincidences, Nick," said Grissom as he walked away from the building and kicked a rock into the road. The team followed him and stood next to him. "It's okay Grissom. Greg will be alright," said Sara.

"He thought that Jeff was back and I didn't believe him," said Grissom.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you didn't put the nitroglycerin under the desk," said Warrick.

Catherine looked at Warrick. "How did you know what caused the explosion?" she asked.

"The Bomb Squad informed us while you guys were busy saving Greggo," said Nick.

"Well, let's get to work then, shall we?" asked Sara as they each walked back into the lab and began to process.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Jeff sat in his little hotel room and watched the news as they continued to talk about the explosion. Jeff smiled as he watched this and turned it off so he could get back to his blue-prints sitting on the table for his next move.

TBC…

**OOHH, cliffhanger. Who's he gonna target next? Find out in the next update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't post for a while, I was in the middle of Finals. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I didn't think that last chapter was really good. Guess I was proven wrong, huh?**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

It was déjà vu all over again. Catherine and Warrick found themselves sitting in Greg's hospital bedroom for the second time. They were waiting for him to wake up and answer a couple of questions. "This is bogus, Cath. This should not be happening again," said Warrick.

"Yeah, especially after everything he's been through. At least it's not my fault this time," said Catherine.

Warrick nodded and watched as Greg began to shift on the bed. Finally, Greg opened his eyes. "Hey guys," he said with a raspy voice.

"Hey Greg, how you feeling?" asked Catherine in her motherly tone.

"After being thrown through the glass and caught under rubble from another lab explosion, pretty well actually," said Greg in his sarcastic tone.

Catherine and Warrick smiled at Greg. "We need to ask you a few questions Greggo," said Warrick.

"Of course you do," said Greg.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Catherine.

"I was working on Ecklie's evidence I had been putting off for a while when I smelt something all too familiar; burning plastic. I tried to get out when…well…you know the rest," explained Greg.

Warrick jotted it down as Catherine smiled. "Get some rest, Greg," she said.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Greg.

"We'll try," said Warrick.

"Can you make sure that Jeff doesn't hurt anyone else?"

"We'll do our best," said Catherine as they walked out of the room to let Greg sleep. As they walked down the halls, they kept wondering if Jeff was really back. And if he was, is the whole lab in danger? This concerned them and they knew they had to do something fast.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick arrived back at the lab and saw everyone already walking in. They thought it was quite early, but they did have to move fast. Catherine and Warrick walked inside and went to the layout room where they saw Grissom, Nick and Sara examine the wreckage. "Hey guys," said Warrick. 

"How's Greggo doing?' asked Nick.

"He's good. He's traumatized, but good," said Catherine.

"He was already traumatized enough," said Sara.

"Alright, now that Catherine and Warrick are here, let's get down to business. Earlier today, Greg came to Sara and my crime scene and found this written in blood," said Grissom as he pointed to the message on the wall.

"I told him not to worry about it. He came back and saw Nick's car explode, thinking both Nick and Warrick were inside. Jeff probably thinks both of you are dead, so you guys should be safe. As Greg gets evidence form the car, Jeff walks in and places a jar of nitroglycerin under the fume hood, turning on the plate, causing that," explains Grissom, pointing to the now exploded DNA lab.

"Well, we know he's good at bombs," said Warrick.

"Yeah, and so are a lot of people. Jeff is untraceable and unpredictable. We don't know when he'll strike next, and that is what worries me," said Grissom.

"So, what do we do?" asked Nick.

Everyone let out a long sigh. Just then, Brass walked into the room. "Hey guys, I got something for you."

They all look up and see Brass holding a manila envelope. Carefully, Grissom takes it with gloved hands and reads the label. It says:

CSI Graveyard Shift

Grissom looks at the team and opens the envelope. Inside was a recording tape. "Nick, go get my tape recorder," said Grissom

Nick nodded and ran out of the room. A couple minutes later, he came back with tape recorder in hand. Hurriedly, Grissom put the tape in, hit rewind, and played the voice.

"_Hello CSI Graveyard Shift. How are you? Did you enjoy the two bombs I set? How's little Greggie doing? Anyway, I thought I might drop a tape by to tell you that this isn't over yet and you'll never see the next attack coming. Oh, and send my regards to Greg. I'm sure that he's in the hospital from the little present I left in the lab. And Nick and Warrick, I'm very glad you two are alive, it wouldn't be fun without you two. Enjoy living in fear, because in about five minutes, you won't know what hit you. Good bye CSI's."_

Grissom hit the stop button and looked at the team. "Get everyone out, now!" shouted Grissom.

As everyone ran out of the room, they heard a machine gun going off outside. Everyone in the lab hit the floor and waited for the bullets to stop flying. The attack lasted around ten minutes and positive that it was gone, everyone stood up and walked outside. Shot into the wall was:

_Which CSI wants to go first?_

TBC…

**Ooooh, a cliffy! Sorry, but please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I want every security officer to surround this lab immediately. No one, I repeat, no one is going to get past these doors without an I.D." shouted Brass as the team stood by the shot out wall with fear. Brass walked up to them and sighed as EMT's rushed out injured workers. "Don't worry guys; we're not going to let anyone through that isn't authorized."

They turned and looked at Brass. Sure, they were posting security around the lab, but what about outside when they go home? It's not like Jeff wouldn't follow them, right? "Thanks Brass," said Grissom.

Brass nodded and walked away as Grissom turned to Sara, Warrick, Catherine and Nick. "Alright guys, here's the deal. This lab and us are in danger, so I need one of you to go keep Greg company at the hospital, I don't want him to be alone. After he is discharged, come straight here, I'll send Brass and some detectives to your houses and grab some things you don't want left there. I want none of us to leave without someone with them, got it?" said Grissom.

Everyone nodded their heads. "So, who's going to go hang with Greg?" asked Sara.

"I'll go, I want to see him," said Nick.

"Good, head on over right away. Ask the doctor and see when he can leave," said Grissom.

Nick nodded and ran to his Tahoe, driving off to Desert Palms. They all watched as Nick sped away and Grissom turned to the team. "Alright guys, let's get inside. Make a list of things you want."

Sara and Warrick walked inside, leaving Catherine with Grissom. "What about Lindsay?"

"I would say let Eddie take her for a while, but I think it would be better if she stayed here with us," said Grissom.

Catherine nodded and ran inside, ready to write down the list of things she needed. Grissom looked at the disturbing message in the wall and then walked inside.

* * *

Nick had just pulled into Desert Palms and made his way to Greg's hospital room. Inside, Greg was sound asleep and didn't budge when Nick strolled into the room. Nick beamed as he brought up a chair next to Greg and sat down next to Greg's bedside. The spiky-haired lab-rat was on his side yet again and appeared undisturbed. Maybe it had something to do with the medication the doctors prescribed him. But Nick thought it best not to wake Greg, he looked too serene. As Nick tilted back in his chair, he came crashing down onto the floor, causing a thunderous sound, waking Greg up from his deep slumber. "What the hell?" asked Greg with a groggy voice.

"Sorry, just clumsy I guess," said Nick, picking up his chair and sitting back down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. When am I getting out of here?"

"I don't know, I was just about to ask your doctor that question," said Nick.

Greg smiled at Nick. "How's everyone?"

That is what Nick didn't want to hear. Nick didn't want to tell Greg that the lab was just shot at and one of them was in huge trouble. "Why don't you wait to ask everyone that when you get out of here, okay?"

Greg nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep again. As Greg fell asleep, his doctor came into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Robinson," said the doctor.

"Nick Stokes, I'm a co-worker of his at the crime lab. Can you tell me when he can be released?"

"Well, he's been healing very fast, I don't see why he can't leave later this afternoon," said the doctor, taking the IV line out of Greg's hand.

The doctor then turned to Nick. "Just fill out this form and everything will be all set for him to leave."

Dr. Robinson left the clipboard on the table next to the bed and walked out of the room. Nick picked up the clipboard and looked it over. It was all the basic information they needed to know like where he worked and what things he was allergic too. Under the allergies column, he put, "Mildew." He had heard that Grissom and given Greg a mildew-induced skin rash and thought it proper to put it in the column. He had just finished writing down all the information and looked back at Greg. Suddenly, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He quickly jumped up and saw Grissom standing behind him. "Jeez Grissom, give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how he was doing and bring him over some fresh clothes in his locker. How is he?"

"He's fine. Was wondering how we were. I didn't tell him about the attack, I left that to you," said Nick.

"Good idea, he has enough to worry about. You want me to stick around for a while?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, I could use the company while Greg is sleeping," said Nick. Grissom brought up another chair and sat next to Nick and Greg. Hours later, the doctor came in and told Grissom and Nick that Greg could leave whenever he woke up. They thanked the doctor and watched as he walked out of the room. As the door slammed, Greg rustled and woke up. "Hey guys, how long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours now," said Nick.

"The doctor said you can go when you wake up," said Grissom.

"Great, I need to get out of here," said Greg, slowly sitting up, but with a cringe of pain as the small scars on his back seered through him. Grissom and Nick helped him get dressed and slowly led him out, careful not to hurt his dislocated arm. The warm breeze greeted Greg's face and made him breath in a deep breathe of fresh air. "It's great to be outside," said Greg.

"Yeah, well I got some news to tell you," said Grissom, leading Greg to his car.

"What's that?" asked Greg.

"While you were asleep, the lab was shot at with a message on it. The message was which CSI is first. I've ordered the whole team to stay in the lab until Jeff is put behind bars," explained Grissom.

Greg's eyes shot up with fear. "What? Is everyone okay?"

"They're all shook up a little. No one was seriously injured, thank god."

Greg looked down at the floor. "Guess no one's safe, huh?"

Grissom patted Greg on the back. "Everyone will be fine, I promise," said Grissom, driving away followed by Nick.

* * *

They arrived safe and sound at the Crime lab, and just as they got out, shots rang out from above. Grissom, Nick and Greg quickly ducked behind Grissom's car and waited for the bullets to stop flying. It was hard to tell where the bullets were coming from, but the worst thing imaginable happened; one of them was shot. Nick fell on the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder as Greg began to run for him. Grissom tried to pull Greg back, but Greg ran out into the flying bullets and was shot in the leg. Greg fell next to Nick and held his aching leg as suddenly, the bullets stopped and the noise died away. Grissom ran over to the two injured workers as one more bullet flew and hit Grissom in the shoulder. All three were on the ground as Brass, Catherine, Sara and Warrick ran out to see the three men on the ground unconscious.

TBC…

**Whoa, triple wammy! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took forever to post this chapter, I couldn't think of what I was going to write next. Good thing I got it done now though, huh?**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Brass ran outside and saw the three men on the ground. "Oh my God," muttered Catherine as they ran up to each fallen man.

Warrick immediately ran to Nick's side. "Nick! Nick man, wake up!" yelled Warrick as he shook Nick.

But Nick didn't wake up. "Brass, get paramedics over here right away," ordered Warrick.

As Warrick continued to shake Nick, Sara darted to Grissom. "Grissom? Grissom are you okay?"

Like Nick, Grissom didn't open his eyes. "Come on, wake up."

Meanwhile, Catherine ran over to a conscious Greg. "Greg, are you alright?"

"Ah, God! BASTARD!" shouted Greg as Catherine helped him sit up.

"Let's see it," said Catherine, pulling away the bloody denim.

Catherine began to rub away the blood when Greg cried out in pain again. "GOD THAT HURTS!"

"Sit still," commanded Catherine.

Greg then stopped squirming as Catherin tore away more denim. "There goes my favorite pair of jeans," he muttered.

Finally, Catherine pulled away most of the denim and pulled off her jacket so she could apply pressure to the wound. "GOD! Could you push any harder?"

"Could you whine any more?" yelled Catherine as the paramedics finally showed up. Quickly, the paramedics pulled Grissom, Nick and Greg into the ambulances. "Each one of us should go with one of them," said Sara.

"I'll go with Nicky," said Warrick as he ran to the ambulance.

"I'll go with Grissom," said Sara.

"Guess I'm stuck with Greggo then," said Catherine, running to the ambulance where the cries of pain were coming from.

* * *

Warrick quickly jumped into the ambulance and watched as the paramedics began to hood up an oxygen mask. As one paramedic cut away Nick's shirt, the other came up to Warrick. "Sir, can you tell me his name, in case he wakes up?"

"It's Nick, Nick Stokes," said Warrick as the car beneath them jerked forward.

The paramedics around him scurried around the ambulance as they tried to save Nick's life. All Warrick could do was sit and pray.

* * *

Sara sat next to Grissom as the ambulance went zipped down to Desert Palms. The paramedics around he worked strenuously to save Grissom's life. "Ma'am, it's very possible he may wake up. If he does, we need to know his name," said the male paramedic.

"It's Gil Grissom," replied Sara. The paramedic nodded at her and got back to work. Sara continued to watch as they cut away the shirt around the bullet wound. "Come on Grissom, hang in there," she whispered as she held his hand unyieldingly.

* * *

When Catherine got into the ambulance, she saw the paramedics cutting the jeans above the wound. Greg continued to grit his teeth in pain. "Sir, what's you name?" asked the female paramedic.

"Greg Sanders," managed Greg between gritted teeth.

"You'll be okay Mr. Sanders; you just need to sit still, okay?"

Greg nodded as the paramedics began to clean the wound. "Oh no," said one paramedic.

"What?" asked Catherine and Greg in unison.

"The bullet has implanted itself in his bone. The metal could leach into his system. We need to get that bullet out as soon as possible," said the paramedic.

"Wait, you don't mean in this ambulance? It's too un-sterile; he could get an infection!" shouted the female paramedic.

"I know. We have to get to the hospital now," said the paramedic, rushing to the front.

"Greg…Greg look at me," said Catherine.

Greg turned and looked at Catherine. "You'll be alright."

Greg nodded as the paramedic walked up to him. "Mr. Sanders, we need you to lay back and relax. We're going to give you some anesthia right away so we can get that bullet out pronto."

Greg nodded and laid back as they applied the mask and told him to breathe in and out. The last thing he saw the worried look on Catherine's face.

* * *

Warrick had followed the gurney all the way up to the O.R. and watched as they took his friend in. Suddenly, behind him came Grissom and Greg as the paramedics rushed them in too. As soon as those two were gone, Catherine and Sara walked in and stood next to Warrick. "How was Nick?" asked Sara.

"He didn't wake up. What about Grissom?" replied Warrick.

"Still unconscious. How was Greggo doing?" asked Sara.

"He was good. The paramedics said the bullet was lodged in his bone so they had to knock him out right away so they could go into surgery as soon as they got here," explained Catherine.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Warrick.

"Of course they will. Grissom is smart enough not to give in, Nick is too strong to give in and we all know that Greg is too stubborn to give up," said Catherine.

Warrick and Sara both smiled and sat as they waited in the waiting room for any news of their friends.

Hours later, one doctor came out saying, "Gil Grissom?"

Catherine, Sara and Warrick all stood up. "How is he?" asked Sara.

"He pulled through it. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. He did suffer some blood loss, but he should be fine. He's awake if you wish to see him," informed the doctor.

"What about Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes?" asked Warrick.

"They're both still in surgery. Mr. Sanders had a bullet lodged in his bone as you are probably aware and the surgery is very delicate, so they had to take their sweet time. Nick Stokes is also still in surgery. The bone had embedded itself in the muscle and the doctors are working very hard to get it out. They'll go to Mr. Grissom's room to inform you when they get out."

And with that, the doctor left as Catherine, Sara and Warrick walked to Grissom's hospital bedroom.

TBC…

**Okay guys, please R&R and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy, had writer's block, and I've been sick. IT SUCKS! Anyway, I hope this story satisfies your craving. It may take me a little to update again, but I'll try to update soon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Catherine, Warrick and Sara all walked into the hospital bedroom where Gil Grissom sat. When they walked in, they saw Grissom sitting up in his bed with his jeans still on, but no shirt. On his shoulder was a large bandage while his arm was in a sling. "Hey Grissom," said Catherine.

"Hey guys," said Grissom smiling.

"How's the shoulder?" asked Sara.

"Better than it was. How's Nick and Greg?" he asked.

All three looked down at their feet. "They're not...dead…are they?" asked Grissom worriedly.

"We don't know, they're still in surgery," said Warrick.

"How bad?"

"The bullet embedded itself in Greg's leg bone and in Nick's shoulder muscle," explained Catherine.

Grissom sighed and looked at the floor. "Hey, they're going to make it," comforted Sara.

"I know, but I just can't help felling that I should have protected them," explained Grissom.

"Don't go beating yourself up. From what I heard, Nick and Greg were shot before you, so there was nothing you could do," encouraged Warrick.

Grissom smiled and began talking to them about other matters. After a couple hours, you could have mistaken them for a happy family. The doctor came in and examined Grissom's shoulder a couple times, but never gave any news about Nick or Greg. The doctor came in once more with a smile across his face. "I have some good news. One, your vitals Mr. Grissom, are very good and there is a possibility that you may be going home today. There should be no working or strenuous activity for about a week and we will ask Mr. Grissom here to come see us once a week. Two, Mr. Stokes and Mr. Sanders are out of surgery and are doing just fine. Mr. Stokes is not wake yet, but Mr. Sanders is very coherent so you are free to see him."

"Thanks Doc. Do you think we can bring Grissom with us to visit Greg?" asked Warrick.

"I don't see any reason why not. Let me go get a wheelchair he can use."

The doctor left and came back in with a wheelchair. Sara and Warrick helped Grissom sit down as Sara pushed Grissom down the halls.

* * *

When they walked into Greg's room, they saw Greg sitting up still in his t-shirt and what was left of his jeans. His whole right pant-leg was missing up to just above the mid-thigh. "Hey Greggo," greeted Warrick.

"Greg turned and saw everyone walking in. "Hey guys."

"Geez Greg, in the hospital twice for one day? That has to be a new record," said Catherine.

"I see that your arm is feeling better," pointed out Grissom.

"Well, it's a lot better than yours. Anyway, they say that they wanted to see how my arm did without it being in a sling," explained Greg.

"Well, that's good to hear," said Warrick.

Greg smiled at the team. "How's Nick?"

"He's out of surgery," stated Sara.

"Is he awake? Can I see him?"

Catherine shook her head. "Oh," sighed Greg, leaning back in his bed.

"He'll be fine, Greg. Nothing can stop Nick, you know that "

Greg smiled and looked at everyone. "You're right."

"So, when do you get out of here?" asked Grissom.

"The doctors haven't told me yet. All I do know is that they want me in physical therapy for a month. A MONTH!" emphasized Greg.

"Chill out, I'm sure it will be fun," tried to sympathize Warrick.

That's when the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Sanders. How are you doing?"

Greg gave a thumbs up. "Good. Now, I want you to take these pills for your leg. I'll come in a little later and see how your leg is."

Greg nodded and the doctor began to walk out the door. "Hey, doc," shouted Warrick.

"Yes?"

"How's Nick?"

"Oh, right…Mr. Stokes. He just woke up a couple minutes ago. You're free to go see him."

"Can I go?" asked Greg hopefully.

"Sorry, Mr. Sanders. We don't want to risk an infection in your leg. You're going to have to stay in here for some time," said the doctor as he walked out the door.

Greg hung his head low as the team looked at Greg. "We'll see you later, Greg," said Warrick.

Greg nodded and watched as the team walked out of the room and towards Nick's room.

* * *

When they walked in, they saw Nick sitting in bed shirtless and his arm in a sling like Grissom's. "Wow, have you been working out, Nick?" laughed Sara.

"Very funny, Sara," replied Nick.

"How's the arm?" asked Warrick, pointing to the sling.

"Not bad, except I can't move it. They say I have to attend physical therapy for a month with Greg."

"You'll live," stated Grissom.

"Hey Grissom. You getting released?"

Grissom nodded. "Lucky," muttered Nick. "How's Greggo?"

"Greg's Greg," replied Catherine.

"How come he didn't come?"

"Doctors would let him. They say that it is possible for his leg to become infected if he left the room," explained Sara.

"Sucks for him," muttered Nick.

They all laughed and began talking about how things haven't been the same and that they hated how slow Hodges is with their DNA samples. Things seemed to be going great, until the doctor ushered them out of the room. When they got back to Grissom's room, the doctor was waiting patiently for them. "Mr. Grissom, I'm glad to report that you're free to go. We will want you back once a week so we can check up on that arm of yours."

"Thanks doc," said Grissom as Sara and Warrick helped him stand up and walked him out of the hospital. When they got outside, they saw Brass waiting with a car. "I was beginning to worry about you guys."

"Well, we finally got Grissom out of there," laughed Warrick.

"How's Nick and Greg?"

"Stubborn, as usual," replied Sara.

Brass nodded and let the four get into the car as he started the car and drove them back to the lab.

TBC…

**

* * *

I know there's not much action in it and it was kinda boring. Sorry! But please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guess what…I got another idea for the continuation, so I'm able to post another chapter for this…AND QUICK TOO! I'm so happy! Yeah. Anyway, enough of me celebrating, time for some action, no?**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

When they arrived at the lab, Grissom immediately went to the locker-room and grabbed a fresh shirt. He then walked back to the break-room and saw Catherine lying on the sofa. Warrick lay on the ground next to her while Sara made herself comfy on the chair. Grissom smiled and walked towards his own office and sat back in his chair, falling asleep.

Grissom was rudely awakened by his cellphone going off. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sara. "Grissom."

"_Did I wake you?"_

"Unfortunately. Why are you calling me now, especially when you're right down the hall?"

"_Because I'm at the hospital."_

Grissom immediately shot up in his chair. "What happened?"

"_It's cool, Grissom, just chill. The doctors just called to inform us that they want to release Nick and Greg tonight. They say that their chances of infection have decreased dramatically and thought it was best for them to be with their friends. It would help with the recovering process, as they put it. We're just getting Greg a wheelchair and we should be back in just a few minutes."_

"Okay, see you then." Grissom hung up and leant back in his chair once again.

* * *

That morning, Grissom woke up to a huge commotion coming from the break-room. He ran down the hall and saw everyone crowding around Nick and Greg, who was, in fact, in a wheelchair. "Hey Grissom!" said Greg when Grissom walked in.

Grissom smiled and waved as he walked in and joined the welcome backs.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and the team had not been attacked by Jeff, to their relief. They believe he hasn't attacked is because he though Nick, Greg and Grissom were dead, which gave him no reason to attack. The bullet wounds obtained by Nick, Greg and Grissom had finally healed, but Nick and Greg still had to attend physical therapy. That day, the team wanted to see what they were complaining about, so they decided to go to physical therapy with them. As they walked to their cars, they all saw a flaming fireball flying straight towards them. "Everyone hit the deck!" shouted Grissom as they all went their separate ways and jumped behind the cars.

Greg, Nick and Sara hid behind a Denali while Grissom, Catherine and Warrick hid behind a Tahoe. As the weapon hit the ground, they heard an all too familiar voice laughing, "Greggo, come out to play!"

Greg peered around the car and caught a glimpse of Jeff standing with a bazooka in hand. "Jeff?"

Jeff fired again and it hit the same place. "What the hell do you want?" yelled Warrick.

"I want to talk to Greg."

"And why should I do that?" answered Greg.

"Otherwise Lindsay here will be singing with the angels, isn't that right Lindsay?"

"MOMMY!" shouted a little girl's voice.

Catherine looked over the car and saw Jeff with Lindsay at gunpoint. "LINDSAY!"

"Let her go Jeff, she has nothing to do with this!" shouted Grissom.

"I will, as soon as Greg steps out from behind that vehicle and talks face-to-face with me."

Greg turned and looked at Catherine. Her eyes were pleading for Lindsay's safe return. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked onto the charred concrete. "Greg, what the hell are you doing?" asked Nick.

"Now what?" asked Greg, completely ignoring Nick's question.

"Now, get into the driver's seat of that Black van. There's a walkie-talkie inside in which I'll communicate with you."

Sighing, Greg walked up to the black van and got into the driver's seat. He then picked up the radio and hit the talk button. "Okay, I'm in the driver's seat."

"_I want you to drive to the junkyard. There, my associate will meet you and give you the rest of the directions."_

"And when I leave this parking lot, you'll give Lindsay back to her mother, right?"

"_You got it, now go."_

Anger flustered through Greg as he threw the radio onto the floor. As soon as the radio smashed to a million pieces, Greg turned on the engine and sped away.

* * *

Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine watched the events play out in front of their eyes. What was Jeff planning, and who was his "associate" When the black van sped out of the parking lot, they all walked out and watched as Lindsay came running up to Catherine. "Mommy!"

"Lindsay, sweetie! Did he hurt you?"

Lindsay shook her blonde head. "Good," she sighed.

While busy fussing over Lindsay, they didn't notice Jeff getting into a black van until they heard the screeching of tires. They looked up and saw another black van high-tailing it out of there. "That son of a…gun…got away," said Nick, careful not to swear in front of Lindsay, unlike Greg who swore in front of Lindsay without realizing it.

"We'll find them," said Grissom getting into his car. The rest of the team followed and buckled in as Grissom hit the gas.

* * *

He was so screwed. Greg was going to a junkyard to help save someone. Greg was as good as dead. Figuring it was his last moments on Earth, Greg decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music. As he turned up the volume, Ocean Avenue began to play and all his worries seem to go away. He felt relieved. Finally, Greg pulled into the junkyard and went towards the center. After putting the car in park, Greg got out of the vehicle and put his arms up in surrender. "Okay! I'm here!"

Greg was met by silence. Crows began to crow in the background as an eerie laughter filled the yard. Curiosity struck him as a man came around a pile of junk. But as Greg saw the man's face, Greg's curiosity turned into shock. "It can't be…"

TBC…

**

* * *

Sorry it's not the longest thing in the world, but I'm getting writer's block again and I thought this would be a good way to end the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but at least this chapter had more action than the other chapter, right? Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. Who was that mysterious figure I wonder:p anyway, here's the next part for all you faithful reviewers!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"It can't be…" said Greg as the man walked up to him with gun in hand. "Terrance?"

"Yep, it's me. I see you're happy to see me," laughed Terrance.

"But…you're supposed to be in jail! How the hell did you get out?" asked Greg.

"Jeff owed it to me. Now, MOVE!"

Quickly, Greg began to walk as Terrance followed right behind him. "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see."

They turned around a corner and saw an old hippie van sitting in the middle of the yard with a small TV hooked up in front of the driver's seat. "What is…" started Greg as Terrance pushed him forward.

"You'll find out soon enough." Finally, they approached the car and Terrance pushed Greg into the driver's seat. "Put your hands on the steering wheel."

Greg looked at him like he was crazy. "Do it or I blow your brains out!"

Greg slowly puts his hands on the steering wheel. Then, Terrance pulled out a pair of handcuffs and looped them through the steering wheel. After he locked Greg's hands in place, Terrance walked away and Jeff took his place. "Comfortable?"

"Not really," muttered Greg.

"Well, too bad. Get use to it. Terrance and I are going to be leaving here for a little bit. But don't worry, we'll be back."

Then, Jeff slammed the door closed and walked away. Before Terrance left, he turned the TV monitor on in front of Greg. "A little bit of entertainment for your personal viewing."

As soon as the two were gone, Greg began to fight against the handcuffs that held him in place, but it was no use. He was stuck there. Then, he did the only thing he could think of. "HELP!"

* * *

Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick were sitting in the break-room thinking of how they were going to help Greg. "We don't know where he's gone, and have no idea if he's still alive right now," said Warrick.

"He's alive," muttered Grissom.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" asked Nick.

"Because, if he was going to kill Greg, he would have done it when he asked Greg to get into that van. Apparently he has some use for him, otherwise Greg would be dead."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Why don't we go look for him now? He couldn't have gotten too far," suggested Sara.

"Yeah, that's a perfect plan. I'm with you on this," said Catherine.

"Count us in," said Warrick as he and Nick stood up. They all turned to Grissom. "You coming?"

Grissom looked at them. "Let's go get Greg back."

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Nick as they all walked out to the parking lot. As soon as they piled into the car and Grissom was about to turn the ignition on, they heard a gun cock from the trunk. Slowly, they all turned and saw Jeff sitting there with a gun pointed at Grissom. "Drive."

Slowly, Grissom turned back around and followed Jeff's orders. "Where is Greg?" demanded Sara.

"He's fine. I'd be more worried if I were you," laughed Jeff.

Jeff kept telling Grissom to turn left then right and all these different directions until finally; they arrived at a small barn on the outskirts of town. Set up in front of the house was a camera with Terrance behind the lens. "Alright everyone, out of the car."

Without hesitation, they all stepped out of the car and headed towards the small house. As the doors to the car were shut, Jeff yelled at Terrance, "Start the feed!"

* * *

Greg was resting his head against the steering wheel when the blue screen on the TV monitor turned to a small house in the desert. _"Greeeegg,"_ sang Jeff's voice.

Greg looked up and saw Jeff's ugly face. "_There's something I want you to see. I have your friends standing right here. One by one, they're going to file into that house and they'll be locked inside. From there, I'm going to push this button and the whole place is going to explode. You know why I'm doing this? Because of you. If you hadn't had let little Lindsay go, if you had just died when you fell into that water. If you hadn't thrown Terrance here back in jail, this wouldn't be happening. But now, thanks to you, all of your little friends are going to die."_

"NO!" shouted Greg, even though it was no use since Jeff couldn't hear him.

_"Now, let the fun begin."_ Suddenly, Jeff disappeared and Greg watched as Jeff pushed Grissom into the house first. Next came Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara. All of them had a brave face, but Greg didn't. He felt so helpless for them. Then, Jeff slammed the door shut and walked back up to the camera. _"On the count of ten. Ten…nine…eight…"_

Greg shook his head at the monitor. _"…seven…six…five…"_

"Let them go!" shouted Greg. _"…four…three…two…"_

Jeff paused and looked at the camera. Greg had tears falling from his face onto the steering wheel. He was shaking his head, hoping that Jeff wouldn't do it. _"…one."_

Suddenly, Jeff pushed the little button and the whole house went up in flames. "NO!" shouted Greg as he tried to break the handcuffs.

Jeff and Terrance laughed malevolently as they watched the house burn. Tears came pouring down Greg's face like Niagara Falls. Anger raged through Greg as he jumped up and down in his seat, punching the dashboard. _"Hope you had fun watching your friends die…because you're next."_

The screen went back to its shade of blue as Greg sat there hopeless. He had just watched his friends being blown to smithereens and he couldn't do shit about it. Greg had nothing left to live for and he didn't care what happened to him. He failed his friends and now, they were all dead. Slowly, Greg rested his head on the steering wheel and wept quietly to himself.

TBC…

**

* * *

I know it's kinda short. Sorry! But I couldn't think of any better way to end this chapter. There's a couple more chapters to come, so sit tight! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Evil cliffhangers…I know. (tee-hee) I wonder what happened to everyone…**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

The last thing that Grissom remembered was being locked inside some house in the middle of the desert with the team and it blowing up on them. However, Grissom awoke underneath some pillars and rubble. He had survived! Breathing in a sigh of relief, Grissom began to call out, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," shouted Nick's voice.

"Just a few scrapes, but I'll live," replied Warrick.

"I think I may have dislocated my shoulder, but I'm fine," shouted Catherine.

There came no last response. "Sara?" shouted Grissom.

"Beneath you," came a muffled voice.

Grissom quickly rolled off and found Sara lying directly underneath him. "Sorry."

"It's okay," breathed in Sara as she dusted the dust off of her shirt. "What the hell happened?" asked Nick.

"I think Jeff just tried to kill us," replied Warrick.

"Yeah, but he sounded like he was talking to Greg on the camera. I hope Greg doesn't think we're all dead…oh shit…GREG!" realized Catherine.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here," coughed Grissom as he pulled Sara out from beneath the rubble. When he stood up, he saw Catherine, Nick and Warrick all struggling through their imprisonments as well. After they all gathered, they all looked around. The basement had provided a small air-pocket in which the team found themselves standing in. The roof had collapsed on top of the pocket and the doors were trapped behind fallen pillars. They were stuck. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" asked Nick.

"Let me think," muttered Grissom. Everyone began to scan the room. Then, Warrick saw that a pillar and broken through the wall. "Hey guys, check this out!"

They all turned and saw the hole. "If we can get that pillar out of that opening, we can dig around the hole to make it big enough for us to fit through," explained Warrick.

"Good idea, let's get to work."

All at once, each person took a spot on the pillar and began to pry it out of the small opening, Catherine being careful of her dislocated shoulder. After that obsticale was removed, they began pulling apart the wall and making the hole bigger. It was a laborious job, but the adrenaline pumping through their veins to get to Greg was strong and made them feel like they had super-human strength. "How much more do we have Warrick?" asked Nick.

"Not that much further…THERE! We got it!"

All five stood back and looked at the large opening leading to the outside world. "Well, ladies first," smiled Nick.

Catherine and Sara smiled as they rushed through the hole, followed by the three guys. As soon as the warm breeze hit their face, they sighed with relief. "It's so good to be outside," muttered Catherine.

"Alright, that's enough enjoying the sunshine. If you guys haven't forgotten, we still have to get Greg," said Grissom, rushing up to his car that was still parked there.

"But, do we have any idea where Greg is?" asked Nick.

Grissom stopped and looked at his team. "No, but we have to try."

All four people nodded and quickly got into the car and sped away, trying to figure out where they were holding Greg.

* * *

It had been a good two hours since he saw his friends get blown to pieces. That whole time, Greg had rested his head on the steering wheel and cried quietly to himself. It was his fault that his friends were dead. He wasn't there for them and now, they were gone. How could he live with himself after that…if he was even going to live? Then, he heard footsteps approaching the van. Greg quickly sucked up the tears and put on a brave face. "Enjoy the show Greggo?" asked Jeff with a evil grin on his face. 

"Not exactly," replied Greg.

Jeff smiled and playfully hit Greg on the face. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No your not. You're a heartless bastard who finds entertainment by killing people and watching them suffer. You're not sorry about anything. But me, I pity you. I pity your pathetic life style and when I get out of here, you're going down for murder and kidnapping," explained Greg with a prideful tone.

Jeff turned around and stormed up the van. He then let lose his fist and punched Greg square in the jaw. "I would be wise with my words if I were you," threatened Jeff.

After Jeff walked away, Greg hit his head on the head rest and looked at the ceiling of the car. Sarcasm and pride probably wasn't the best thing to do right now, but it was the only way to hide his shame. Then, he felt the van being lifted off the ground. Greg quickly looked out the window and saw the ground twenty feet below him. What the hell was going on? He looked up and saw that magnetic crane the junkyards use to take ratty old cars and put them through the crusher… "Oh shit," muttered Greg.

Suddenly, he felt the car land and looked to see that he was on a conveyer belt. "I hope you enjoy your ride Greg, because it will be the last thing you ever do in life."

Jeff walked away and walked into the control station. Greg began to pry against his handcuffs, but to no avail. Terrance was already in the station, waiting for Jeff to join him and press the button. As Terrance brought his finger down, Jeff stopped him. "Not yet. Let's prolong his anticipation. After all, that's the worst part, isn't it?"

Terrance and Jeff laughed as they watched Greg struggle in the small van.

TBC…

**

* * *

I hope that was satisfying enough for your craving. Please R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I couldn't leave you hanging like that now, could I: p**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

The team had just arrived back at the lab when they saw Brass approaching them with an envelope in his hand. "Are you guys alright? It looks like you were just in an explosion," stated Brass.

"You could say that. We need Catherine's arm checked out, do you think you could call a paramedic?" asked Grissom.

"Sure thing. By the way, this came for you," said Brass, holding up the envelope.

Grissom took the envelope from Brass's hand as Brass opened his phone and called the paramedics over. The letter read:

**To whom it may concern:**

**You are probably unaware of the explosion in the desert. This explosion was in a little house that had dear Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes inside. However, Greg Sanders is in fact, with me and my colleague and will be joining his friends very soon. But, if in fact you are reading this, Grissom, then you may want a hint to where you will be able to find your dear Greg. Let's just say that the cruncher is merciless. Hope you have fun finding dear Greggo.**

**Your friend:**

**Jeff & Colleague**

"The cruncher?" asked Sara.

They all stood in thought as the paramedics rolled up. "Catherine, go with them to make sure your shoulder is alright," ordered Grissom.

"No, I want to help."

"Humor me, please?" begged Grissom.

Catherine gave in and followed the paramedics to the ambulance when the thought occurred to Sara. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Nick.

"What is the only place that has a cruncher?"

"Junkyard?" asked Warrick.

"Precisely! They are holding Greg at some junkyard. And from my knowledge, there is only one junkyard in the greater Las Vegas area…the Las Vegas Junkyard! **(I know, so original)**."

"So, what are we doing standing here for?" asked Grissom as he ran to his car.

Sara, Nick and Warrick followed and piled into the car. Before they could drive away, Catherine piled in with her arm in a sling. "What are you doing here?" asked Warrick.

"I begged and pleaded them to let me come. They said if I had any pain to go to the hospital. But first, we have to get Greg back."

Everyone smiled as Grissom drove off. Meanwhile, Brass stood in the parking lot confused. What the hell was going on? Knowing he was confused enough, he just headed inside to his deli club that was sitting in the fridge, calling his name.

* * *

After Greg had struggled for what seemed to be hours, Jeff and Terrance thought is was high time to put Greg out of his misery. "We'll start the conveyer belt in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…"

Terrance placed his finger over the button. As Jeff was about to say, "one," they saw a large Chevy Tahoe pull in. "What the hell?" asked Jeff as he walked out of the control station.

Greg, who had seen the car pulled up, looked out the window and down below. The sight that followed shocked him to no end. Out of the car came Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Nick; all perfectly alive. "Guys?" muttered Greg with a smile.

"How in hell did you…?" started Jeff.

"Maybe you should have realized that the basements always have a support system, which is why they never collapse," smiled Nick.

Warrick and Sara looked all around for Greg. "Where is Greg?" demanded Grissom.

Jeff smiled and turned to Terrance nodding. Terrance smiled and hit the button, starting the conveyer belt. Everyone looked at the belt and saw the hippie van heading towards the crusher with Greg inside. "Hope you enjoy the show," laughed Jeff.

Anger trickled through each team member and finally, Nick and Warrick lunged at Jeff. As they wrestled Jeff, Grissom and Sara ran over to Terrance as Catherine walked up to Jeff who was pinned to the ground. "Hope you had fun," smiled Catherine as she brought her foot down into Jeff's stomach.

Jeff gasped for breath as he fought Nick and Warrick off. When he was finally free, he stood up and went for Catherine. But he was suddenly stopped by Warrick who punched him square in the jaw. "Nobody goes after Catherine."

Jeff rubbed his chin and punched Warrick in the stomach. After jumping onto a fallen Warrick, Nick pulled Jeff off and let Warrick punch him repeatedly until finally, Jeff was too weak to even move. As Jeff wreathed on the ground, Catherine walked up and kicked him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grissom and Sara began to deal with Terrance. When Terrance saw them walk in, he began to panic. Sara lunged for the controls, but Terrance was too quick. He knocked Sara onto the ground. Steam whistled through Grissom's ears and he tackled Terrance to the ground. After Sara regained her senses, she looked up and saw Greg mere inches from the cruncher. Greg continued to fight against his restraints as the mouth of the beast grew closer and closer.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, the next chapter is finished. Tell me what you think…and sorry for the cliffhanger…I couldn't leave you guys with a stupid ending, now…could I?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't posted sooner, it's that bloody writer's block! Also, this is the final chapter (Boo-Hoo!) So, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to Revenge Against the Willows and to this story. This sequel would have never been made without your guys's encouragement! Thanks a million!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

As Greg grew closer and closer to the beast's mouth, he began to see his life flash before his eyes. There was the day was he born…the day he got accepted into LVPD, the kidnapping of him and Lindsay, the lab explosion, all the way up to the present. Meanwhile, Sara watched as the van got closer and closer to the cruncher. That's when she lunged once more for the button, but Terrance pushed her away. Grissom was growing pissed at the man and finally tackled him through the glass. When Sara stood up again she saw the van mere inches from the cruncher. That's when she slammed her fist onto the button and slowly the conveyer belt came to a slow stop. Greg watched as the front end of the van crept into the cruncher and the mouth stop just about the roof. Greg sighed in relief as everyone down below cheered in victory. Quickly, Nick took the keys from Jeff's pocket and tried to find a way up to his friend as Warrick called in the police. As soon as Nick got up to the vehicle, Greg stood at him in disbelief. "Nick! It's great to see you!"

After Nick undid his handcuffs, Greg gave Nick a huge hug. "Jeez Greg, you're acting like you're never gonna see me again!"

"I thought you guys were dead! I watched Jeff blow you guys up!"

"Did it look like he succeeded?"

Greg shook his head as police vehicle after police vehicle sped into the lot. Brass was the first to emerge followed by Sofia Curtis. While Sofia walked up to Terrance, Brass walked up to Jeff and looked at the man square in the guy. By that time, Jeff had regained consciousness. "I've been waiting my whole life for this," smiled Brass as he drug Jeff to his feet and cuffed his hands behind his back.

As Sofia and Brass led the two convicts away, Warrick placed his arm around Catherine's shoulders, as did Grissom to Sara as Greg and Nick joined the team. "It's finally over," smiled Warrick.

Greg nodded and together, the six walked into the group of cops and into the car.

* * *

After two months from the incident, the trial of Jeff and Terrance had begun. The whole team filed into the courtroom and sat in the back and watched as the two men were led into the courtroom followed by their council. As the judge walked in, everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet. Standing in the way back was a bunch of news reporters and journalists that were there to document the most anticipated trial in Las Vegas. The trial began with the judge introducing the jury and explaining what was going to happen in the trial. Then, the council called Lindsay up to the stand. Catherine reassured her daughter that it would be fine and Lindsay walked up to the stand. That's when the questioning began. He asked her all sorts of questions like what happened when she and Greg were first taken, how did the accused treat them, how did she escape, were the accused the men that took her, and so on. Lindsay would occasionally look at her mother and then at Greg. When her questioning was done, they called each member of the team up to the stand, and each gave the exact same account of what had really happened. When Greg was at the stand, he was asked similar questions that Lindsay was, but there was one segment in particular that he remember distinctly. "What happened after you helped Lindsay escape?"

"They took me to an aquarium facility and left me hanging above a tank full of water with weights attached to my feet. A candle was lit underneath the rope that helped me up and as soon as the team arrived, the candle burst through the rope and sent me down into the water. If it hadn't been for Nick and Warrick, I wouldn't be alive."

"Then, you and the lab were attacked?"

"Yes until finally, they managed to hold Lindsay hostage and threatened to shoot if I didn't listen to his demands. After I arrived at the junkyard, I saw Terrance and then they locked me in an old hippie van and made me watch as they led my family into a house and let it explode. I thought they were dead until they came to the junkyard and saved my life."

Did he really just say that they were his family? When he looked at them, they were all smiling at him with recognition. Greg smiled back as the council continued to question him. When Greg got up to go sit next to the team, Jeff leaned over to him and whispered, "You'll never get rid of me."

"I highly doubt that," whispered Greg as he smiled and sat next to the team. Finally, they led the two accused men up to the stand separately where they each explained why they were innocent. But they all could see on the jury's faces that they didn't believe them. After their questioning was done, the jury left and quickly came back in to deliver the verdict. "We, the jury, find Jeff and Terrance guilty of all crimes accused against them. We sentence Terrance to 25 years in prison and Jeff to life in prison without chance of parole."

The judge slammed his mallet onto the desk as the security guards led the two convicts away in cuffs. Nick, Greg, Warrick, Grissom, Catherine and Sara all stood up and began to file out of the courtroom and into the bright sunshine of Las Vegas. "It must feel good to know that those two won't be bothering you again," smiled Catherine.

"Yeah, it does," smiled Greg.

"Hey, why don't we go down to that new diner on the Strip. My treat," yelled Catherine.

They all agreed and began their walk down the streets of Vegas. When they arrived at the diner, Warrick sat next to Catherine and brought her close while Grissom and Sara sat opposite them while Sara rested her head against Grissom's shoulder. Nick sat in the middle at the round table as Greg was left sitting on a chair that was brought up to the table. After they ordered their meals, the news came on, documenting the trial that they had just attended. After the newscaster finished her speech on the case, Greg smiled and turned to look at his friends. "All's well that ends well, I guess," smiled Greg very weakly.

"Greg," said Grissom.

Greg looked at his boss. "They won't be out for a LONG time, so don't worry about it."

"I know, it's just…Jeff helped Terrance escape before, who says they won't do it again?"

"Don't worry Greg, they can't harm you even if they wanted to because we've got your back," smiled Nick.

"Thanks guys." After they had eaten their meals, they made their way back to the lab where Ecklie was there with assignment sheets in hand. "Here you go Grissom," he said, handing them to the older man.

Grissom thanked Ecklie and looked them down. "Catherine, you and Warrick have a 419 in Summerlin. Nick, you and Sara are with me on a 419 down on Freemont."

All four of them smiled as they headed to the locker room to get changed. Greg turned to head to the DNA lab when Grissom called out, "Greg!"

Greg turned around and saw Grissom holding a sheet of paper. "This is for you."

Greg took it hesitantly and looked it up and down. "It says you recommended me to begin training in the field."

"A little birdie told me that you wanted to work out in the field, so I talked to the Under sheriff and he gave the okay. You begin your training tomorrow."

Greg smiled and watched as Grissom walked away. "Hey Grissom!"

Grissom turned around and looked at the spiky-haired-lab-rat. "Thanks."

Grissom shrugged and turned back around to go to his office. Greg smiled and jumped up, punching his fist into the sky as he skipped into his office. Things were beginning to turn back around for him and he began to show it by blaring his rock music and dancing around the DNA lab in his goofy fashion.

THE END

**

* * *

Oh man, it's so sad to end a story. I absolutely hate ending stories cuz they're so fun to write and I am really bad at writing endings. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and please give me reviews on this ending. Thanks a ton!**


End file.
